The Robbers
by Der Wassermann
Summary: My first fanfiction! The friends are at Mark and Roger's loft when someone tries to break in. Mimi, Mark and Collins have to save the day! Please Read and Review.


**Just a random thing I came up with, after seeing RENT. **

It was cold and rainy outside. Our 8 Bohemians had nothing to do, so Mark suggested later that night they could all go watch movies at his and Roger's loft. Collins, Joanne and Maureen showed up. Angel and Mimi were out getting snacks and video tapes.

"I wonder when they are coming… I'm SO hungry" Maureen complained. Mark was filming the various things happening and it was storming outside. Finally, Angel and Mimi came in. "Finally!" someone said. They all gathered around and got the popcorn and sodas. "What a storm!" Angel said as she popped the video tape in. they all started getting comfortable and watching "Hair", they heard a low rattling sound. "What was that?' Joanne looked around. "Probably the storm… Mark put some old rickety cable crap on the roof" Roger replied.

Collins was getting into the song "Manchester England" on the movie when there was a loud banging noise from downstairs. "What the crap was that?" Collins asked." I KNOW that was not the roof".

"What if someone is trying to break in?" Mimi said.

"No one is trying to break in" Mark replied, nervously.

Then, they heard someone on the balcony and a man saying "Jeremy, do you have the blow torch?". Roger was nervous but couldn't help from laughing as Mimi squealed with fear. "Turn off the TV" Maureen told Mark. Mark turned it off, and Maureen cautiously walked to the window.

"Holy shit!" Maureen said. "There's two creeps outside!".

"Roger, turn off the lights, Jo, lock the door and put the curtains down" Angel ordered as she dug through her handbag for pepper spray. "We are not gonna have some creeps ruin our night" Angel said. Roger went over to Mimi and hugged her as she shoved her face with popcorn. "I eat when I'm nervous!" she said.

"Probably some of Benny's creep friends trying to scare us" Mark said to calm Mimi down.

"Go! Go to Mark's room!" Maureen yelled as a window was smashed. Mimi was now crying hysterically, and Collins and Mark couldn't help from laughing as she slid under Mark's bed.

In the living room, the two men walked around and looked, but didn't steal anything.

Out of nowhere, Mimi made an Indian call. The two men jumped and one said "Do you think anyone's here?". The other said "No, no ones been here in years, its so dirty!".

"They got one thing right!" Angel laughed.

"What was that?" one man asked. "Let's go downstairs!" one replied as they left.

They sighed with relief. Angel and Maureen walked into the black hallway.

"Where are you two going?" Mark asked.

"To find the robbers of course" Angel casually said.

"Let's all split up. We can look through the building for them. Mimi, you can stay and call the police if anyone yells." Maureen said. They split up.

Mark looked through the dim storage closet near the landing. His flashlight went out. "Damn." He mumbled as he quietly walked upstairs . He walked in and someone pounced him. "That's what you get for breaking in here!" she was hitting him with Angel's handbag. "Mimi, MIMI! It's just me, Mark!" he said. Mimi couldn't stop laughing. Collins came and started laughing. Then, someone made their way up the stairs. "Come one Jeremy!" a man whispered "There are people here!"

Mimi, Collins, and Mark quietly scooted under a table. Mimi whispered "I have the phone. When they come up, Mark I want you to put that basket on one's head and hold him down. Collins, grab that wood piece and whack the other one with it. I'll call the police, and tell everyone to come up.

Only seconds later, the men came up. Mark jumped a short stocky man with a mask and put a basket over his head and got in a brief scuffle with him. Collins whacked the man with the wood piece and the man didn't even fight. The others ran upstairs and helped hold the stocky man down. The police came and arrested the men.

"Well, what a night it has been!" Angel said.

"Geez!" Can we FINALLY watch the movie?" Maureen said.

THE END


End file.
